Photonic devices are components for creating, manipulating and/or detecting light. A photonic device can include a laser diode, a light-emitting diode, solar and photovoltaic cells, displays and/or optical amplifiers. Conventionally, photonic devices and electronic devices are formed separately, and may be combined into a circuit if needed. The separate individual manufacturing processes can be costly, and the resulting photonic devices and electronic devices may each consume separate circuit areas.
In addition, for semiconductor manufacturing, lattice match between different layers of different materials can often be an issue, as lattice mismatch between layers can sometimes lead to increased strains among the layered structure. Traditionally, SrTiO3-buffered Si of an orientation of <100> is traditionally used as a starting template for barium (Ba) based perovskite materials, but lattice mismatch often occurs, which impairs the performance of the semiconductor layers. Recently rare earth oxide (REO) bulk substrates of a crystal orientation of <110> are used as a good option for the epitaxy of Ba-based perovskite materials, because the REO substrate is usually lattice matched with Ba-based perovskite. A bulk single crystal lattice matched REO substrate, however, usually has a limited size, e.g., up to 32 mm in diameter, which highly restricts the size of perovskite that can be deposited over the lattice matched REO substrate as well.